Pokefrozen:A Crossover Between Pokemon and Frozen
by Lauren Jur
Summary: In a summer battle, it suddenly gets cold. Ash Ketchum as well as Misty and Brock have no idea what happened. See how they find out the cause of this unacceptable weather in the summertime!


Chapter 1

One day in the world of Pokemon, Ash Ketchum was battling with someone as he felt a gust of cold hit him. Ash crossed his arms to keep warm and begged to go home so he could get a coat. Misty and Brock agreed and so did the guy he was battling. "I'm sorry but I've gotta go get a coat." Ash told the guy. "It's alright. So do I." said the guy. They went home and Ash grabbed his coat. "I wonder what that was all about." he said, "It's summer time." Then in another world, the girl felt afraid and couldn't stop the storm so she ran off.

Chapter 2

One day her sister went after her and believed that she could stop the storm but the girl didn't think so. To her belief, she couldn't stop her sorcery. In the Pokemon world, Ash was wondering how it got here. As for the Disney world, people were afraid of the girl (Elsa)'s storm. "I wanna know what happened when I was battling that guy!" Ash said, "In the summer, it doesn't snow. How is it winter all of the sudden?" "I know you're curious, we are too. But I guess we'll have to wait until we go out again." Brock said. "That being said, I will go change into pants." Ash said. But Misty caught his shirt before he could go anywhere. "What gives, Misty!?" Ash shouted, begging to be let go of. "Brock said 'wait', didn't he!?" Misty said. "Yeah but it's cold and who wants to wear shorts in the cold?" Ash said. "Let him go." Brock said.

Chapter 3

Ash ran into his room and changed into pants. He came out. "Let's make hot chocolate." he said. "ASH! IT'S SUMMER!" Misty shouted. "But it's cold." Ash replied. Misty took a deep breath. "You are not drinking hot chocolate in the summer just 'cause it's cold out!" Misty said. "Fine." Ash said. He put the hot chocolate mix away and sat on the couch in a blanket. Ash took the remote and turned on the TV. Misty took everything and turned off the TV. "Ash, shouldn't we go outside?" Misty asked. "But it's cold." Ash whined. "We need to find out what happened to make the summer freezing, Ash." Misty replied. "I guess so." Ash said and the threesome headed out the door. "Brrr!" Ash said, crossing his arms and rubbing them, "It feels like an Articuno freezed the place." Misty and Brock looked around. "Where is the one who froze the world in the summertime?" Misty called. Mewtwo came and they were teleported to Arendelle. The threesome looked around Arendelle. "Are you sure this is where we will find who froze everything?" Ash asked. "I am certain." Mewtwo replied. They walked around Arendelle searching for who did this storm. Then, the threesome saw a young lady with bright red hair.

Chapter 4

Ash, Misty, and Brock rushed over to her. Brock flirted with the young lady and appearently she was already in love so Brock stopped. The girl's name was Anna. "Are you the one who froze the land?" Ash asked. "I'm sorry but I'm afraid that the one who did it was my sister." Anna said. Everyone was shocked. "Your sister!?" Ash said. "Yes. May I ask where you are from and how it reached you?" Anna said. Ash nodded. "Well, we're from a place in another world. We're from Pallet Town in the Kanto region. It's in the Pokemon franchise. I bet you haven't heard of Pokemon, have you?" Anna nodded. "I know Pokemon." she said. "Appearently your sister got to our place and ruined our summer." Misty said, coldly. "I'm sorry about that!" Anna said. "Where is she?" Misty pressed. "She's probably at her ice castle." Anna said and pointed in the directions to the ice castle. "Thank you!" Ash said. Before Anna could reply, Misty grabbed Ash's shirt and they headed for the castle. When Ash was let free, he pulled his shirt down. "Misty, what gives!?" he shouted. "we need to get going." Misty replied. "OK." Ash said and forgot about that embarassing moment. Then, Ash spotted a castle. " Dono yō na sōdaina utsukushi-sa!" Ash exclaimed. "Yes, it's beautiful." Misty said.

Chapter 5

Still cold of the weather, Ash slowly knocked on the door. To his surprise, the doors opened. "Hello! Is anyone here!?" Ash called. A girl heard the voice and came to the side of the stairs. "You must've freezed the whole land!" Misty shouted, "It's summer in our world too!" "summer? I tried to get rid of my storm that I made with my sorcery but I can't." said the girl, "Did it come to your land as well?" Ash nodded. "I'm sorry." the girl said. "I bet you can stop your storm!" Ash exclaimed, "We'll help you!" The girl refused. "I can't control my power. You must watch out." she said. Skip to the ending when she did unfreeze everything...

Chapter 6

Ash, Misty, and Brock saw Mewtwo and they got teleported back to Pallet Town. "that was hard to convince her but appearantly her sister had that all covered anyways." Misty said. "Yeah, I htought we would've been the ones to help but her sister has done it." Ash said. "We didn't realize that her sister has been helping all along before we came to Arendelle." Misty said. "Yeah." Brock said. "Is it time to rest?" Ash asked. "Maybe." Brock declared. "Good. I can't move." Ash said. He felt hot. "Why do I have pants on?" he said. He ran to his room to change to shorts. "I wonder what happened." Ash said. "I think it was all a dream!" Misty said. It wasn't though. The summer froze and Ash remembered everybody even him and Pikachu being curious and how it happend. Oh well... all's well taht ends well.

THE END


End file.
